


級長浴室

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17
Summary: HP paro
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	級長浴室

洪知秀被壓在牆上時還沒有反應過來，他有點慌張，導致不小心嗆了一大口的水，悶悶的咳了幾聲  
他腦海裡還在仔細的思考哪個環節出了問題，明明一切都跟平常沒兩樣來著。

他捲著褲管跑去讓水龍頭嘩啦嘩啦的放出泡泡水，彩繪玻璃上的人魚還是一副搔首弄姿的模樣，人魚漂亮的金髮就跟尹淨漢一樣。  
然後他把別著級長徽章的長袍小心翼翼地放進籃子裡，對著正在解扣子的尹淨漢露出笑容，低著頭也開始解開自己的襯衫鈕扣。

「今天的泡泡是玫瑰花味的。」洪知秀心情很好的宣布，他喜歡玫瑰花的香味。  
尹淨漢隨口應了聲，拿了皮筋把那頭長髮隨便紮了起來。

洪知秀是先下水的那個，他半走半游的跑去關水龍頭，不然等等級長浴室要淹水了。  
空曠的澡堂裡任何聲音都被放大檢視，譬如洪知秀手臂撥動水花的聲音，譬如尹淨漢下水的聲音。

然後他轉身就看見尹淨漢的兩條手臂撐在他兩旁的牆上，白白淨淨的，指甲修得整整齊齊的，手臂線條很漂亮，不愧是魁地奇球員。

洪知秀突然有點畏縮，可以的話他想要把臉埋在水裡不出來了。  
為什麼我不是條人魚呢。當他被尹淨漢撈起來時他埋怨地想。

「怎麼不敢看我了？嗯？」尹淨漢的聲音上揚，帶著笑意。他看著洪知秀濕漉漉的後腦勺又往水底下縮了縮。

「我......我要洗澡呢淨漢。」洪知秀的聲音輕柔，有點撒嬌的意味「我明天第一堂是超勞巫術魔藥學。」  
尹淨漢湊過去親吻洪知秀露出水面的一節頸側，他感覺到洪知秀微微發抖的身子往牆壁那又靠過去一點，乾脆分出一隻手去把人牢牢地抓在懷裡。從仰起的脖頸，到抬高的下頷線，尖尖的下巴，然後才是緊閉的唇。

「你說今天的泡泡是玫瑰味的。」尹淨漢稍微拉開了一點距離，但兩人的臉龐還是靠的極近，鼻尖幾乎要擦在一起「我怎麼覺得你才是玫瑰味的呢？」

「說什——唔......」洪知秀正想張嘴反駁，立刻被尹淨漢抓到了空隙，頭一低嘴唇重新的又貼了上去。這一次毫無阻礙地加深了親吻，他甚至將自己的舌頭伸進了對方的口腔裡頭，挑逗邀請著洪知秀加入。

尹淨漢終於捨得退開後洪知秀的嘴唇已經稍微有些泛紅，鍍著一層銀色的水光，微微張開著喘氣。  
當尹淨漢再次湊過去時洪知秀立刻往後躲了躲，但是尹淨漢掐著他的下巴不讓他逃，在洪知秀不滿抗議的眼神下最後只是輕輕咬了咬洪知秀的下嘴唇。  
「別用這樣的眼神看我，你知道的，我最喜歡知秀的眼睛了。」尹淨漢曖昧地說，朝洪知秀意味深長地眨了眨眼。

洪知秀果然別過了眼神，嘆了口氣。  
「你才知道的，我老是沒辦法拒絕你。」

「為什麼要拒絕我？」尹淨漢裝出委屈的模樣，左手維持撐著牆的動作，右手伸進水下，摸索著碰到了洪知秀的大腿。用指尖似有若無的碰觸著，沿著大腿內側輕輕地往上滑，留下一連串密密麻麻的搔癢感。

這傢伙肯定是故意的。洪知秀瞪了一臉無辜的少年一眼，妥協的深呼吸一口氣，主動地把雙手搭到對方身上，然後抬起右腿用膝蓋頂了頂壓在自己身上的人。  
這無疑是一個赤裸的邀請，於是尹淨漢當然欣然接受。

他和洪知秀不是第一次做愛了。

也許洪知秀會覺得難以啟齒，可是尹淨漢恰恰相反。他覺得這是兩個相愛的人之間所發生的再自然不過的事情，甚至他私心的想要讓所有其他人都知道洪知秀和他的關係。  
所以他在洪知秀的肩上、頸上，所有他的唇能夠觸碰到的地方，都深深的烙印下親吻。那些熱烈的親吻一個個都接連開成了玫瑰花瓣的顏色，在洪知秀的身上爭先的綻放。

這才是世界上最美麗的玫瑰花啊。開在白皙的肌膚上的，粉紅色的玫瑰花。你說玫瑰花會不會在夜晚開花呢？會的啊，在月光下開的玫瑰花才是最美麗的啊，就像他的洪知秀一樣。  
太好了呢。  
在這個夜晚，在尹淨漢的親吻之下，他的洪知秀也像一朵花一樣盛開了。

尹淨漢把手指伸入洪知秀的後穴時心不在焉的想，這玫瑰味道的水跑進去的話裡頭是不是也會有花的香味？

「別弄了......」洪知秀難受的扭了一下身子，泛著水光的一雙眼睛眨阿眨，含著一點乞求的意思「你進來。」

「都聽你的。」尹淨漢在他耳邊笑著回道，抽出手指換上了自己的性器，一下子就頂到了最深處。洪知秀顯然沒有預想到他會進來的這麼快又直接，呻吟聲從未閉緊的唇瓣裡頭流洩出來。他身子往後仰的模樣像極了一條離水的人魚。  
大概是一下子進的太深，洪知秀下意識地就想往後退，胡亂蹬著水花。尹淨漢早就猜到他的動作，先一步地拖住洪知秀的臀部往自己帶，讓兩人結合的部位也緊緊地貼合在一起。  
「是知秀說要我進去的，怎麼又想反悔？這樣不行哦，好孩子要說話算話。」

洪知秀從水裡出來時都覺得站不穩了，一雙腿軟的沒法控制。尹淨漢倒是動作流暢，披了一件浴袍之後匆匆的拿了一條蓬鬆的大浴巾把濕淋淋的洪知秀拉上來裹住。

然後他義正詞嚴的說要不擦乾身體會感冒，趁機把洪知秀又摸了一遍，摸到差點擦槍走火。  
洪知秀算是怕了他，連忙表示可以自己來。再來一次大約明天是真的沒辦法上課了。

尹淨漢盯著從長袍後領露出來的鮮豔的吻痕，覺得挺滿意的，湊上去又親了一下。  
洪知秀被嚇得差點把整排的籃子都掃到地上。

「你今天是發什麼瘋阿你。」洪知秀抱怨的問，努力的調整衣領想要遮住吻痕「萬一被其他人看到怎麼辦？」

「我每天都想幹你。」尹淨漢呢喃，最後摸了一把洪知秀的屁股，順便欣賞了洪知秀髮絲間露出紅透的耳尖「我好喜歡你，你說怎麼辦？」

「……頭髮不吹乾的話會感冒喔。」洪知秀轉身把毛巾扔在尹淨漢臉上，對方只是笑笑著把毛巾拿下來擦頭髮。  
尹淨漢邊擦頭髮邊盯著他瞧，也不說話，一副耐心十足的模樣，直把洪知秀看的脊背發涼。

「我也喜歡你，還能怎麼辦啊。」洪知秀嘀咕，湊過去飛快的在尹淨漢臉頰上親了一下。

尹淨漢挑眉「只有臉上？」

「不要得寸進尺，去吹你的頭髮！」洪知秀忍無可忍「小心我明天遇到史萊哲林的學生就扣分啊！」  
「那也還是滿划算的。你如果每天扣分的話我也可以每天——」尹淨漢興致勃勃的提議，還沒說完就被洪知秀惡狠狠的瞪了一眼。尹淨漢估摸著可能真的把兔子惹生氣了，只好露出無辜的笑容「我也可以每天讓你扣分啊。史萊哲林級長欺負雷文克勞級長，扣十分。」

「雷文克勞級長原諒史萊哲林級長，展現他高貴的情操以及友愛，加十分。」尹淨漢又抓住機會在洪知秀嘴唇上飛快的親了一下，這一次雷文克勞的級長笑了出來。


End file.
